Welcome to the Trancy Manor
by SuperninjaX
Summary: When a guest arrives at the Trancy manor and meets the infamous Claude, she gets more than she bargained for! Based off the OVA "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor"


**Hello! I know I haven't been on in forever and you probably hate me and are wondering "why on earth is she doing a Black Butler story?" Well, I'm doing it for my friend who was disappointed that this didn't happen for OVA! So without further ado, let us begin!**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

It was a rather sunny day at the Trancy manor; the birds were chirping and all seemed to be at peace. The peace was suddenly interrupted by the sound of wooden wheels grinding against the gravel roads as a carriage slowly pulled up to the front of the large mansion.

The carriage held only one passenger which seemed rather nervous at the moment, she had received an invitation to the ball tonight but her father insisted she arrive early. She looked out the window in awe at the large house; she had never seen a house so big before. She stepped out of the small carriage and paid the driver before walking up to the large double doors, after a moment hesitation she knocked and anxiously waited.

Within seconds the large doors were opened to reveal a tall man in a butler's uniform with dark hair and gold eyes that were hard to see behind the glare of his glasses, the man looked her over for a moment before he finally spoke.

"You are Miss Rebecca?" he asked in a chilling monotone.

"y-yes, I'm sorry I'm so early" the girl stuttered nervously.

Before she could explain, she was interrupted by a young boy's voice. "Claude, who is it now?" the boy demanded.

"It's Miss Rebecca; she came early for the ball" The girl peered around the man and spotted a young boy in his preteens with light blonde hair and baby blue eyes

"_Did he just call that kid master?"_ the girl thought with a hint of wonder.  
"Very well, let her in and have her wait in the parlor" the boy said in annoyance as he walked away. She winced; she hated to be an inconvenience.  
The man nodded and stepped aside to allow her in. She stepped in nervously, the man's stare unnerving her.  
"Right this way" he said as he led her to a large parlor that looked rather unused, the girl silently wondered if the boy had guests very often.

"If you would be so kind as to wait here, I will bring refreshments shortly" with a bow, he strode out of the room, taking his eerie aura with him.

She nodded politely and sat down on one of the many plush sofas, after almost a half hour of waiting the girl decided to take a look at a bit of the large mansion, surly no one would mind?

As she got up from the sofa she could have sworn she heard whispering, but when she looked around there was no one there. She shrugged off her nervousness and slowly opened the door to the hall that the butler had led her down earlier.

She walked down the hall slowly, her heels clicking against the tile which seemed to echo through the large empty lobby that she came upon.  
Once more she heard the faint whispers and whirled around in surprise, there stood three boys, all three looking almost exactly the same.  
"o-oh, hello." She said awkwardly, knowing she probably wasn't supposed to leave the parlor.

The boys simply stared at her and whispered amongst themselves, she was about to ask who they were when a young woman with white hair walked from behind them.  
"I'm terribly sorry, these three don't speak much" she said quietly. Even though the woman seemed sweet and pathetic with the bandage over her eye, Rebecca felt that there wasn't something right about her and immediately disliked her.  
"It's alright, I was just looking around is all, but I'll head back to the parlor" to be honest, she wanted to look around some more, but she couldn't bear the way that eerie woman was looking at her.  
"If you wish to have a tour, I can arrange for that miss" a deep voice came from behind her, she turned to find none other than the butler that the boy had called Claude.

"You four, back to your duties." He said, glaring at the three servants, they immediately left to do as they were ordered.

"I'm sorry for wandering off sir" she stuttered nervously, he simply looked down at her and asked that she call him Claude, stating that "sir" was far too formal for a mere butler.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, my master required…assistance" his said after a moment of hesitation, he knew his master wouldn't approve of him telling the guest of his emotional breakdowns.  
Rebecca nodded and smiled, stating that it was fine.  
the butler turned to the girl with his usual blank expression "now, would you like me to show you around the house?"


End file.
